


Run

by Dalankar



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Non graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been running for a long time. But maybe the cost is too high and it's time to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble.

_Run_. Youngbae's voice screams in his ear. Jiyong drops his keys and runs. He doesn't know where the others are. He is the first to come home and closest to danger. He flees down the stairs and hears the footsteps chasing behind him. He runs out the main entrance and out in to the night. The city is still bustling, people everywhere even though it's freezing. He stops for a moment, unsure which direction is safest. Then he feels a hand clamp down on his wrist. He feels panic flare in his chest and tries to pull back. But then he is being pulled out in to the night.

"Let's go," says a deep voice, which he recognises and the relief almost makes him stumble. But Seunghyun doesn't slow down and Jiyong does his best to keep up with the dark haired boy as they run through the city. Jiyong is starting to gasp for breath when Seunghyun pulls him in to one of the side alleys on the street. There are no lights and Jiyong tries not to gag at the stench of rot as he leans against the wall and tries to catch his breath. Seunghyun folds himself over him, protecting him from view of any passer-by. 

"They found us," Jiyong whispers, his breath puffing out in to a white cloud in the cold air.

Seunghyun looks away from the street and meets his eyes. He brushes the pink hair away from Jiyong's face and nods.

"The others?" Jiyong asks, afraid of the answer but needing to know.

"Youngbae got them out," Seunghyun says," They're okay."

Jiyong lets his head fall back against the wall.

"We have to leave," he says closing his eyes against the disappointment.

"Yeah," Seunghyun's voice is gentle as if he wants to spare Jiyong the pain from the inevitable answer. But Jiyong knows. Has known from the moment he heard Youngbae's panicked voice in his ear. 

"I liked this place," Jiyong says with a sigh and opens his eyes. 

"I know," Seunghyun says, touching Jiyong's face with a gentle hand. Jiyong let himself lean in to the warmth for a moment before straightening up.

"Come on," he cautiously steps out of the alley. Seunghyun follows, a constant presence at his side.

\---

Youngbae grips the gun tightly in his hand and pushes him back with the other.

"Go," he commands. Jiyong hesitates. He can hear the footsteps, the sound of doors slamming getting closer.

"I can't leave you," He says, holding on to Youngbae's hand.

"Jiyong," Youngbae clenches his fingers in Jiyong's hair, "If you don't go, then everything we've done would have been for nothing. You have to go now!"

Jiyong feels the tears running down his face, hears the voices get closer. Youngbae growls and crushes their lips together. Jiyong breathes him in but then Youngbae is pushing him back, towards the exit.

"Go!" Youngbae urges, body turned so that he can see Jiyong and watch the door at the same time.

Jiyong takes a few steps back towards the back door and looks back at Youngbae.

"I'll see you later, Jiyong," Youngbae says with a small smile and Jiyong runs. Away from the shouting and the gun fire. Away from the person he owes his life to a million times and now knows he will never get to pay him back. 

\---

"How long did you want him to wait for you?" Daesung asks. Jiyong looks away and focusses on unclenching his fists.

"He followed you all this time. Now that you're safe, he doesn't have to protect you anymore. And you didn't give him a reason to hang around."

"He knows why I… he knows," Jiyong doesn't know why his voice comes out as a plea. Doesn't know who he's pleading with. Maybe he did take Seunghyun for granted. Counted on him being there. He always thought Seunghyun would be the light at the end of the tunnel, calling him back. Calling him home. 

"He knows you'll never be able to let Youngbae go. He doesn't want to try to take his place. But he loves you. And all this time he's had to watch you pine after someone he can never compete with. "

\---

He absently watches the blood slowly run under his feet. It's over. He lets the gun fall from his nerveless fingers. After all this time he can finally stop running. It's funny but all the times he's imagined this, he thought he'd feel happier. All he feels now is numbness. The same apathy that he'd thrown himself in to when he lost Youngbae, when Seunghyun left, when Seungri yelled at him and Daesung looked at him with those sad eyes. The truth is that he's lost too much, too much for this mean anything more than just another end. He blinks at the bright light of the day when he steps outside. When his eyes adjust and he sees the uniforms and the guns pointed his way, he smiles. Finally. He can stop running. 

The End.


End file.
